


Fifty Shades of Gabe

by KatieTWD



Category: Gabe - Fandom, Gabriel Harris - Fandom, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Erotic, F/M, M/M, Multi, erotic comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieTWD/pseuds/KatieTWD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Gabriel Harris was, in the words of Guns ’n’ Roses, a man of wealth and taste. He was the son of a state senator and an award-winning author, and he himself was one of the most successful investment bankers on Wall Street. Gabriel Harris had everything a man could ever desire, and women were queueing up to get in his bed. However, the hero of our story is not this man.</p>
<p>The ‘’other’’ Mr Gabriel Harris, more commonly known as Gabe, had lived in Woodbury, Georgia all his life. He was the son of a builder and a housewife, and he himself worked as a plumber, which was much to his benefit when the dead rose. Despite his poor physique and relatively weak mind, he quickly became one of the Governor’s favourites; and with that came certain luxuries. He got what he wanted, and indeed, who he wanted; as long as the Governor approved. And when the Governor specifically asked Gabe to help keep an eye on two rebellious residents, he was more than happy to agree…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter Gabe

“Morning Doc” Gabe shouted to Doc Stevens as he threw open the door to the so-called Woodbury Hospital. He’d never seen why they needed a hospital - after all, a crippled man can’t run away, and surely that’s a good thing - but for some reason the Governor insisted. Stevens himself was a fool, at least in the eyes of a man like Gabe, who had an extraordinarily high IQ score of 62; beating out his father by a full 30 points.

“Good morning, Gabriel” the Doctor replied in his usual irritated tone. As always, e didn’t even try to make Gabe feel better about the job he’d been given. It wasn’t as if Gabe wanted to be standing in the hospital all day, and yet somehow he was always to blame. “I take it you’ll be sitting by the door and watching all day, as usual? Let me get you a chair that’ll support your weight”

“Shut up Doc, it’s the Governor’s orde-“

The door swung open, and in walked the one woman in Woodbury who Gabe wanted more than anything else. She wore a lab coat over her clothes, but clearly visible underneath were a slightly-too-small tank top and a pair of tiny shorts that didn’t even rich halfway down her thighs. Oh sweet Jesus, her thighs…

It was doubtless, Alice Warren was the sexiest thing in Woodbury. Except, of course, for Gabe himself. And he had far bigger tits than she could ever dream of having, of course.

“Morning Doctor Stevens…” she chirped, then adding on a bitter “Hello Gabe” as an afterthought.

“G’mornin’” Gabe replied, speaking over Stevens as well as he could, and earning nothing more than a dirty look. He didn’t know why this bitch wouldn’t treat him with the respect everyone else did, but he didn’t like it. Gabe always got what he wanted, and Alice Warren wasn’t going to be an exception. After all, the Governor had given him the option of doing anything he wanted with the pair. Anything.

“Gabriel, are you gonna take this chair off of me?” Stevens asked him, but he didn’t care. There was a new Gabe in town.

“Sit on it, Doc.”

“Excuse me, Gabriel?”

“I said, sit on the fucking chair you cunt!”

“Oi, leave him alone you fat bas-“ Oh no, he wasn’t having any of Alice’s mouth today. Well, not in the talking way, at least.

“You too, cunt!” Gabe bellowed, wallowing in the power he had. “I want you in the chair Doc, and Alice, you lie on the bed. If you aren’t there in one minute, I’ll sit on you.”

The pair complied, and Gabe grinned. Obviously the threat of his MANLY buttocks was enough to scare them.

“Now…” he smirked. “Get nakey-wakey., bitches.”

* * *

"Gabe, please, you don't have to do this..." Whined a butt-naked Doc Stevens as Gabe handcuffed him to the chair.

"Can't go back, Doc" Gabe grinned, and he placed the ball gag inside Stevens' mouth.


	2. Get Stuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe takes out his anger on Doc Stevens using Alic's collection of dragon dildos.

"So what have we got here?" Gabe grinned as he spotted a box jutting out of Alice's backpack. He pulled it out and opened it, revealing a large collection of misshapen dildos. One of them was particularly long and thick, about the size of Gabe's own thigh, and on the bottom were the words 'MAGMA DRAKE' in block capitals.

"My dragon dildos" replied Alice, shaking. Gabe smirked, knowing he'd be using them on her arse soon. He walked over to Stevens, pulled out the ball gag, and waggled it in his face.

"Jesus..." Stevens gulped as the Magma Drake was poked against his nose. "You're a big guy..."

 

"FOR YOU" Alice screamed. Everyone laughed.

HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA

While Gabe rolled on the floor laughing, Alice got up off the bed and karate kicked him into the box of dragon dildos. He soon resurfaced, with Fenrir the WolfDragon and David the Werewolf lodged firmly up his anal passage. 

"FUCK YOU CUNT" he screamed. He yanked the dildos out of his arse, covered in shit, and stuffed them inside Alice's mouth. Being Dom's cousin, Alice orgasmed upon tasting the shit, and passed out. "Now, Doc, it's your turn."

"NEVER" Stevens tried to shout, and he did, but then Gabe shoved the MAGMA DRAKE in his mouth and fucked him with it.

"You like that Stevie? Scream for me, Stevie baby."

Stevens didn't scream, in fact, he just choked to death on the MAGMA DRAKE. Oh well, Gabe still had Alice, it was time to get to work on her.

Except it wasn't.

The door swung open...

and in walked...

*le gasp*

THE GOVERNO


End file.
